Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X-2/Part 16
Willkommen zum 17. Part dieses Walkthroughs! Habt keine Angst, auch wenn es Bosse gibt, ihr habt schon Yojinbo besiegt. Und die Bosse in diesem Part sind 10x harmloser! Von daher, das wird schon :) Die erste Monster-Horde Bevor es zu unserem ersten Ziel geht, haltet zunächst bei Zanarkand. Dort findet ihr im Flur des Domas Isaah, welcher ebenfalls von den Monstern in den Tempeln gehört hat. Zanarkand ist nicht weiter betroffen, aber Fakt ist: sie kommen aus den Asthra. Dennoch hat er nichts mehr von Cid gehört, sodass er sich direkt selbst zum Beschützer der Ruinen macht. Okay? Komischer Typ... right|264px Kuscht euch lieber nach Besaid, denn dort gibt es wahrhaftig was zu tun! Lauft zunächst in das Haus von Lulu, was ihr in der Mitte rechts findet. Sie macht sich Sorgen um Wakka, denn auch wenn niemand verletzt wurde, die Monster sind noch immer da. Geht raus und Shinra installiert das Sphärofon, welches in Kapitel 4 verdammt wichtig wird. In Kapitel 4 gibt es nur dieses Teil und ihr habt mit Sicherheit schon gesehen, wie Shinra an Orten vorher rumgelatscht ist und son Teil platziert hat. Das Sphärofon ist jedenfalls ne Art Kamera mit Internet. Sie übermittelt die Bilder zum Luftschiff und Brüderchen schwärmt natürlich direkt von Yuna... Typisch... Beim Tempel seht ihr Wakka und Beclem, welche sich gerade echt in den Haaren haben. Beclem will den Tempel abfackeln, der gläubige Wakka aber total dagegen, sodass er in den Tempel flieht. Lauft ihm hinterher und redet mit Beclem, sodass ihr die Hallen der Prüfung betreten könnt. Lauft dort nach unten zum Lift, wo Wakka verletzt aufm Boden hockt. Paine will abbrechen und Feuer legen lassen, aber letzten Endes wird sie doch noch umgestimmt. Geht also runter, wo ihr auf einen alten Bekannten trefft, doch Wakka ist den Mädels natürlich gefolgt. Kusch dich man, das is gefährlich! Auch Yuna schwelgt in Erinnerungen und schwärmt von Besaid. Kehrt nun aber dorthin zurück und geht in den Tempel, wo ihr im rechten Raum einen Such-Sphäroiden einsammeln könnt. Damit müsst ihr nun 4 Sphäroiden finden, welche Ziffern zeigen. Schreibt euch die am Besten irgendwo auf, ihr braucht sie! Den Such-Sphäroiden müsst ihr aber an bestimmten Stellen einsetzen. Mit Datei:R1.gif könnt und müsst ihr sogar zoomen. Hier die 4 Fundorte: #Im Westen des Dorfes könnt ihr den Such-Sphäro unter der Plane platzieren. Zoomt nun auf das Dach des Tempels #Geht zum Speicherpunkt, wo sich ein mann am Zaun dehnt. Bei ihm könnt ihr den Sphäro platzieren und anschließend auf den Berg zoomen #Lauft zu den Wasserfällen, wo ihr den Sphäro rechts am Zaun platzieren könnt. Zoomt nun auf den rechten Wasserfall #Bei der Kreuzung zum Strand geht es nach rechts, wo ihr im Nordwesten den Sphäro platzieren könnt. Zoomt auf die Palme ganz hinten Mit den Ziffern in der Tasche geht es nun im besten Fall zur Höhle aus Kapitel 1. Geht dort direkt nach rechts, wo ihr die Ziffern eingeben könnt. Folgt nun dem Weg für 3 Äther und geht draußen nach links, um die Kostümpalette Tobender Gigant einzusammeln. Holt doch mal einer die Feuerwehr! left|112px Weiter gehts in Kilika! Habt ihr die Affen im Hain gesammelt, holt euch eure Kostümpalette Chaosströmung bei der Frau im Südosten ab. Vergesst auch nicht, mit dem Kameramann zu reden! Geht anschließend nach Norden und links hoch, ins Haus von Donna. Sie ist sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob es denn wirklich Monster im Tempel gibt, da die Junge Liga den Weg blockiert. Aber Donna ist ausnahmsweise mal freundlich und hilft mit einem Ablenkungsmanöver. Ihr könnt starten, sobald ihr das Haus verlasst. Die Steuerung ist einfach: Mit Datei:R1.gif könnt ihr eure Sicht ändern und mit Datei:X-Knopf.png schleicht ihr euch durchs Tor. Es it einfacher als es aussieht. Ihr habt 3 Perspektiven: Die Wachen, Donna und das Tor. In genau dieser Reihenfolge geht auch der erste Versuch voll klar. Schaut zu den Wachen bis einer der jungen Liga vorbeikommt und durchgelassen wird. Schaltet rüber zu Donna und wartet bis die Wache zu ihr guckt. Wechselt nun zum Tor und rennt durch während es sich öffnet. Hattet ihr Erfolg, könnt ihr das Ougi-Zeugnis einsammeln. Wenn nicht... dann nicht. Im Wald brennts ziemlich, was eigentlich gefährlicher ist als die Monster. Jedenfalls gibt es 3 mögliche Wege, aber alle sind von Toren und Wachen versperrt. Geht also zu allen Toren und zurück Richtung Speicherpunkt, damit sich Paine an das erinnert, was Donna sagte: es gibt einen versteckten Weg. Folgt diesem und geht zum Tempel, wo es mit dem Lift nach unten geht. Kämpft eben und ihr trefft auf Barthello, welcher ein wenig fertig aussieht. Er vermisst aber seine liebe Donna, also beendet besser das Gespräch. Die blauen Flammen bedeuten Kampf: Eine Flamme heißt eine Deva. Die Teile sind echt schnell besiegt, von daher geht weiter zum Raum mit 3 Flammen und löscht sie erst rechts, dann links und dann in der Mitte. Danach müsst ihr sogar gegen 2 Deva kämpfen, aber auch das ist einfach. Geht runter und sammelt den Kostüm-Sphäro Samurai ein. Im nächsten Raum wartet wieder jemand: Ein weiteres Loch, wie in Bevelle, verbleibt und die Flammen werden wieder rot. Dummerweise weiß selbst Shinra nicht, warum die Monster aus den kammern strömen, er ist schließlich nur ein Kind. Yuna erwähnt, dass die Löcher vielleicht verbunden sein könnten, aber dafür ist keine Zeit. Ein Notruf aus Djose! Was dort geschieht, sehen wir aber erst im nächsten Part, also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern